Sunningrocks
Sunningrocks is a group of rocks in The Forest. Location Sunningrocks is located at the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan in the old forest. Long ago it used to be an island in the middle of the river, and could be reached only by RiverClan cats. When a flood struck, the river changed its course, Sunningrocks ending up on the ThunderClan shore. As a consequence, ThunderClan claimed it for themselves. Since then, Sunningrocks has always been a matter of dispute between the two Clans, but neither can ever manage to hold on to it very long.The RiverClan and ThunderClan cats would fight over it. Area Facts Animals Mice and voles like to hide in the cracks between the stones, but a skilled warrior can scoop them out if they are quick. Appearance Sunningrocks is a large, flat rock formation that seats dozens of cats easily. These stones are in full view of the sun, so they get very warm. This is a desirable location for warriors to take a break or elders to get out and stretch their legs. There is also a river which often soothes the cats. This river also leads to RiverClan territory. Sunningrocks used to be on RiverClan's side of the river; with the river preventing ThunderClan from crossing. Mythology LeopardClan gained control of the river (sunningrocks included) when one of their warriors defeated two enormous wild boars that threatened the Clans. When the present-day Clans moved in, RiverClan and ThunderClan both wanted Sunningrocks because of the abundance of prey there and the comfort the sun-warmed stones provided. In the beginning, Sunningrocks was an island so RiverClan got them because only they could swim to get out there. But then the river waters receded and ThunderClan claimed them. After that, these two Clans have continuously fought over Sunningrocks since before any cat can remember. History In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :Originally, the river flowed on the other side of Sunningrocks, cutting off RiverClan from ThunderClan's wooded terriitory. But then there was a great flood, and made Sunningrocks an island. After the flood, the river changed coarse, connecting Sunningrocks with ThunderClan's territory, and they claimed it as their own. Ever since, RiverClan fights with ThunderClan over Sunningrocks. Halfway through one battle, Darkstar, the leader of RiverClan, pretends to retreat and convinces ThunderClan that they have won. Suddenly RiverClan attacks again, catching ThunderClan by suprise. RiverClan is then able to easily send their shocked rivals fleeing into the woods. Darkstar later dedicates the battle to the clan's elders and kits. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild'' :Sunningrocks is seen at the beginning of the book when Tigerclaw and his patrol, including Ravenpaw, Mousefur, and Redtail, are marking the border at Sunningrocks when RiverClan cats, led by their deputy, Oakheart, attack them. They are outnumbered and after a fierce battle they are forced to flee. However, in the midst of the battle, Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy, fights Oakheart. A rockslide, caused by the battle, falls on Oakheart and crushes him. Redtail is then killed by Tigerclaw. Mousefur, Tigerclaw, and Ravenpaw receive serious injuries and RiverClan now controls Sunningrocks for a short period of time. ''Fire and Ice :Fireheart and Graystripe take their apprentices, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw out to hunt by Sunningrocks, now owned by ThunderClan. Graystripe falls into the river and is rescued by a young RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream. :Graystripe falls in love with Silverstream despite being from RiverClan and starts secretly meeting her at Sunningrocks. This angers Fireheart, who disagrees with their Half-Clan relationship. :When Fireheart is on a patrol with Sandpaw, they notice that the river beyond Sunningrocks is frozen, but when they send a Thunderclan patrol to raid Riverclan they find that it has already melted, signaling the arrive of Greenleaf. Forest of Secrets :Graystripe still meets with Silverstream at Sunningrocks. Later, Silverstream dies there while delivering Graystripe's kits. She is then buried there. Her kits survive and are called Featherkit and Stormkit. Tigerstar is seen to be very angry with the fact that half-Clan kits have been born. Rising Storm :When fire strikes the ThunderClan camp, they are told to evacuate to the river, but instead, go to Sunningrocks. They stay at Sunningrocks until Crookedstar says it's okay for ThunderClan to shelter in the RiverClan camp until the fire is out. A Dangerous Path :RiverClan attack a ThunderClan patrol to try and claim Sunningrocks. At this battle, Mistyfoot and Stonefur attack Bluestar. Fireheart tells them that Bluestar is their mother, and they lay off. Also, after this battle, Leopardstar exiles Graystripe, making him free to re-join ThunderClan. Later, when the dogs chase is going on, the rest of the Clan and Bluestar stayed in trees and on top of the rocks in case the dogs came nearby. In the New Prophecy Series Dawn :ThunderClan shelter at Sunningrocks after their camp has been destroyed; it was the only safe place left in their territory. ShadowClan soon joins them, as Twolegs have destroyed their entire territory including their camp. In the Power of Three Series Sunrise'' :In the ThunderClan camp, the cats discover a few "flattish rocks at the base of the cliff." It is mentioned that Mousefur liked to use them for basking, and saying that the rocks were similar to Sunningrocks in the old forest. See Also *The Forest Territories Category:Locations